


Mephistopheles

by shampoo153



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles based off a series off songs. Each a small drabble written and edited in the song's single duration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cena D'Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Drusilla dance, Spike/Drusilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pQ3S5dR2_s  
> Song is Cena D'Amore as featured in Kuroshitsuji II

William gazed at her, beautiful Drusilla. She tittered and giggled like a sweet, innocent girl as she danced a beautiful fight around her opponent. She often simply struck, but today she danced and glided. ‘Dance of death,’ he thinks, ‘sweet and beautiful.’

She looks at him and he looks back, “do you love me, Wilie?” she giggled.

He smiles, “you are my sweet music, my destiny.” He swept her into his arms, “you are my beautiful princess.” They danced around the bodies of the death, blood sparkling like rubies as he whispered in her ear, “my beautiful. My starry sky, my treasure.” He dipped her, “there will only ever be you, my universe.” He kissed her, “my sweet plum.”

She giggled, “hear the music, Willie, the music of the universe.”


	2. Breaking the Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after coming back from the dead, Spike wasn't okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM

Spike growled at the wall of his basement. His own place, still a basement. Still a place for monsters. He didn’t know why he was fighting anymore, why bother? There was no Buffy, no love, no passion. They didn’t want him here, didn’t even seem to care. He punched the wall and bit back a scream. He left and found a demon, not enough. He killed him quick. He found another, then another, then more so. He needed to fight (why fight?) and saved lives, goody for them.

It was a slip, just one. Just once the Hunger got the better of him. Then it happened again. Then again.

Spike didn’t know why he was fighting anymore. All he knew was his only clarity was during the fight. So he stood, shoulder to shoulder with Angel and fought. ‘This is how it ends,’ he thought, ‘I die fighting.’ He fought and when it was over, he lost his clarity. Was supposed to die.


	3. I Can Make You A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is Spike's Sire, although not technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during I Can Make You A Man from The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U4QVCowisY

Angelus stared at the youngling in front of him. She brought him like she did stray dogs, gone for days. Drinking, he’d learned, drinking, fighting, and fucking with her new paramour. He tested the lad and found him enjoyable. So young, so easy to break. Angelus smirked, learning his protégé’s weaknesses. That wouldn’t do, he thought, gotta make him stronger. So he did just that, he rewrote the young boy into a deadly killer. He made the young Willie embrace the demonic Spike. He couldn’t get rid of that passion, so he directed it. Make you a strong, he thought, make you a man.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost didn't get written because I was giggling so much at the mental image of David Boreanaz dressed like Dr. Frankenfurter


	4. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike needed Dawn. Dawn needed Spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during George Michael's Father Figure  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_9hfHvQSNo

Spike watched over her. He comforted her, held her, and taught her. She was all he had, and she embraced him as all she had. ‘This is what I wanted,’ he’d thought. All his life and unlife, all he’d wanted was love, to love and be loved unconditionally. He’d never thought he’d find it in a slip of girl, half grown and impetuous.

“Spike,” she cried as she ran into the house. Spike was pleased when she reframed from slamming the door, well brought up girl. “Guess what, I aced the test,” she cried in triumph as she showed Spike her test. Spike gave it a quick look over, not a single red line beyond the obligatory checkmark.

“Good thing, Nibblet,” Spike praised, “knew you would, didn’t I? Said you didn’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Yeah, you only said that because you’d have threatened the teacher if I got anything less than B,” she rolled her eyes. But there was a tremor and he knew she was pleased, so happy to be the center of his world. She glanced and he remembered that she was growing, almost off to college and he was the only person in her life who never left. He never would, not if he had a choice.

“You know I would’ve,” he agreed. She smiled at him and he marveled at her trust, her love. She could break him open so easily, just a smile and that look. Trust and love, things he’d only deluded himself about having before. She was here now.

And she was all he needed and he would make sure he would be all she would ever needed. He wasn’t going to let her go.

“Ice cream?” She smiled and he smiled back.


	5. Cell Block Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is her own person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during Cell Block Tango from the Chicago soundtrack  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KA6R1DMb-Z8

Faith never said so, but the man in the alley wasn’t the first person she’d hurt. Maybe she killed before, but she didn’t really know.

She hadn’t had an easy time growing up. She never knew her father and her mother was … loose would be the word Joyce would’ve used, Faith thought. Faith had been an early bloomer and it didn’t take long before they noticed, the men that is. Her first boyfriend was annoying and almost an adult. Kind of a creep, she knew, but she hadn’t then. Not until later, when her mother picked up the shotgun and chased him from the house. The memory still warmed Faith.

The more she grew, the more she noticed them noticing her. The teacher wouldn’t keep his eyes off her and offered her ‘extra credit’. She couldn’t fight then, but she had other ways. He couldn’t handle a bit of the poison she’d prepared for him, but she had the antidote. She administered it after making sure the whole school knew what he was.

Then there was Giles and Angel. There was Buffy, too. Buffy had everything, a loving boyfriend who wouldn’t touch her that way. She had a loving Watcher who thought she was the center of the universe. She had a mother and a two story house that she didn’t have to share with ‘uncles’. She had it all and complained so much that Faith began to hate her, a little bit at first, then more as time went on. She wanted Angel, but Angel wouldn’t have her. So she’d settle for Angelus.

Giles hardly even noticed her, everything was all about Buffy with him. Then the woman watcher came and Faith never cried. Not outwardly. She refused to trust the new watcher when he came. She still thinks that she was right not to trust him then, he wasn’t for her, not at first. She hurt people, though. That came between her and the Mayor. She didn’t like to talk about it, but she still hated Buffy for killing him.

Her mother was still alive, doing time for shooting down a boyfriend that hit her. He had it coming, her mother said. Faith understood.


	6. Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne lost his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles' Let it Be as performed by the cast of Across The Universe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztkYSJ5jz54

Lorne always had the philosophy to let it be. He’d loved the song when he came to the world, and embraced it fully. He ran a karaoke bar for demons, judgment didn’t come with that package. He saw the destinies of the people around him, but empathy could only do so much. He saw their pain, but tried to steer them toward the positive. How many were self-fulfilling prophecies, he’d never looked. His view of destiny was always right, whether or not he liked what he saw.

Then he met Angel and Angel demanded the champion out of him. But he wasn’t a champion, a hero, he’d always been the odd one out. He though he’d found his groove as a guide, someone to lead the people on their way. He was meant to help all who asked it, demon, and human, half breed, alien, good, or evil. He’d lost sight of that, being around Angel. Angel seemed to demand the hero in the people around him. Lorne was lost, his sight faltered and failed him.

It was when he shot Lindsey that he knew how far he’d strayed from his own path. He had to leave to set it right, to be his own guide. He just wished Angel would forgive him (he already had).


	7. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike thought Buffy to be unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat King Cole's Unforgettable (I admit, from the Watchmen soundtrack)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOKRh9Z6U54

Spike had known she was different from day one. It was the way she moved, the way she danced. Poetry in motion, she was. Beautiful and her quips were just icing on the cake. He held her and he could’ve killed her so easily, but there was something. Something something, that he couldn’t say. He dance with her and she danced back. She moved and he watched. She fought and he wanted to fight her, fight with her. She punched him and he wanted more of her touch.

She was truly an unforgettable person. When he’d returned and she knew him off the bat, he was more pleased than he let on. Fighting bad guys all the time, he should’ve just dropped off her radar, but he hadn’t. After he was chipped, he made sure she knew him. He took her abuse, her use, he didn’t care. As long as she knew him.

After his visit to Italy, he almost lost his nonexistent breath when she called him on the phone.


	8. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander thinks on his time with Cordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic! At the Disco's Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI

Xander never quite said what it was, with Cordelia. She never spoke about it herself, he knew. Because they didn’t know. The sex, looking back on it, he could see that it was almost inevitable that the sex and sweat would happen. But the relationship was still a surprise. He thought that it was because he wasn’t a one night guy, but how long it took for him to admit Anya was his girlfriend nixed that idea.

He didn’t know what it was, but when he was there, holding her in the back seat of her dad’s car, it felt good. To bet with her, to kiss her, to hold her. It had felt right and she had gasped and he could feel his heartbeat racing faster and faster. He pulled her closer and her heart was going so fast that he couldn’t tell which was his or hers.

Testosterone, Willow muttered, testosterone in boys. Hormones, sweat, instinct to mate. He didn’t care for the science, all he knew was that he and Cordelia were teenagers and it had felt so right, to be in her backseat. There simply was no explanation, he thought, they simply were.


	9. My Angel Put the Devil in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla sings about Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From My Angel Put The Devil In Me taken from the Doctor Who soundtrack.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kt8Lb5wJ35A

It was a silly karaoke place, but she went up anyway. She sang a song and meant it, but they didn’t’ notice. Not her voice, anyway. ‘Pretty hats and birthday parties,’ she thought. Her thoughts fluttered around and Willie was watching but she wasn’t singing for him. He was there, daddy wasn’t.

When angel had first noticed, Drusilla had felt it. She’d looked, but couldn’t’ see him, not clearly. She thought a demon. It took him killing her families that she understood he was the devil. Devil called Angel, Angel of death. Lucifer, the first angel. Demon, devil, she didn’t think she could’ve told the difference. Changed her, made her different on the insides and she giggled more. Pretty angels, Drusilla giggled, pretty angels put the devil in me.


	10. Friends On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rack had magic from the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Friends From the Other Side from The Princess and the Frog  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4pStVNQc4M

Rack loved new customers. He had many specialties, pretty much anything magic was his specialty. He had so much, he could provide whatever they asked for. Not all of them were junkies wanting a taste of his magic, some were silly new people, wanting deals and magic to fix their woes.

Come in, Rack muttered, I’ll give you what you want, for a price. There were young couples wanting happy endings, pining young men and women who wanted their loves bond to them… forever. He took their money and gave them what they wanted.

He saw them and took what he wanted. Often money, but then sweet things like young Willow came in and he couldn’t resist. Like strawberries, he whispered, so tasty. He wanted more of her and she was so very willing. She changed and he barely noticed. Then she came and took from him and he fell and fell so far.


	11. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Dawn ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Journey's End from the band Chameleon Circuit  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK62f4zxR5Y

Something was wrong when Dawn came about. Some people noticed, but there was nothing remarkable to say. Then Buffy died and they were all so sad. Then there was Spike, stepping up and taking over the Hellmouth. He was devastated, of course, but took on Dawn and fought the demons, the evil. Willow and Xander misunderstood his intention and in desperation, they tried to send him away from the Hellmouth. That didn’t work for them, because Spike simply took Dawn.

They ran around and went cross country. He took her to the Grand Canyon and New York, they collected treasures and he showed her his stores. They encountered a powerful seer who’d gone insane from his visions and led them around like children. Spike as upset, but Dawn was not. The seer showed them what they needed to do and changed the future. They saved the world and destroyed the Back Thorn with Angel and Illyria, and Connor was there, too.

They met Willow and Xander again, but there was nothing to say. Buffy came along and Spike didn’t think that made much sense, but he was too happy to have her back.


	12. Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike hurt when Buffy hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo's Running Up That Hill  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE

When Buffy came back, Spike could see that she was wrong. That she was hurting. He’d tried his best to alleviate her pain, but there was nothing he could do. Then there was. She hurt him and he knew that she didn’t want (oh, but she did). He tore her apart on the inside and she needed it, needed him and he changed for her. Then she needed him to change back and he didn’t know what he was supposed to be anymore. We can be, he whispered, we might not be happy. But we won’t be unhappy.

You wouldn’t, she muttered.

He hadn’t replied. ‘Would take your place’ he thought, ‘in a heartbeat, if I could.’

Then there was pain and hurt, so he tried harder, to change it. To change himself and her to fit together. But that didn’t work. He pleaded and tried every supernatural source he knew, but they all said no. can’t be, they whispered, can’t be, not you. Spike ignored them all and ran faster and harder to try and catch Buffy.

Take her pain, he whispered, if I only could. I would, if I only could.


	13. Come Little Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla plays with the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Come Little Children as sung by katethegreat19  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q

Drusilla hummed soft lullabies as she danced down the street. She spun and twirled in the moonlight, shadow and mist fluttered around her. She wore white and was truly ethereal, humming and dancing through the alleys. A few children saw her and came out, certain she was a beautiful fairy come to them.

‘Come closer’ she would sing to them and they went. She danced and they danced with her. She moved and they moved. She picked one up and spun him in her arms and the others envied him.

Drusilla had such a voice, soft and husky and mysterious. She took a boy and he disappeared in the shadow as she spun. She took another and another. Until there were no sweet children left.


	14. Cat People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike was rendered impotent and he's angry. Demons are dark creatures and he's been waiting, seething, for his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spike centric - canon up to around the fifth or sixth, could be read either way. Somewhat AU - Spike tricks Willow into getting rid of his chip  
> Song is "Cat People (Putting Out the Fire)" as sung by David Bowie.

“You tricked me,” Willow accused as he glared at Spike.

“I’m a vampire, love,” Spike sneered, “what did you expect? That I’d turned over a new leaf? That I forgot every indignity you lot forced on me? How you humiliated me?”

“We didn’t…” Willow trailed off as Spike glared at her.

“I am a Master Vampire, William the Bloody,” he snarled, “did you think I would ever capitulate to you? Children, stupid silly chicklets of the new world? I’m a _vampire_ ,” he smiled, “and now you all pay.”

Buffy gasped as she struggled to sit up, “might want to take it easy, Slayer,” Spike teased, “losing all your strength isn’t exactly good for you. What?” he sneered at Giles’ gaping expression, “I told you lot I was obsessed with fighting slayers, you didn’t think I would find out what made them strong?” He smirked, “and how to take that away?”

“Spike, no, you were different,” Dawn whispered, crouched in the corner.

“I’m a vampire,” he replied as he pulled her to her feet, “and now you’re mine, little Dawnie, consider it a reward for bringing me good blood.” He bit down and turned her. He killed the rest. He laughed.


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley ponders for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesley centric  
> Song is "Nightmares" by Chameleon Circuit

The father shall kill the son,’ Wesley had feared it. He had feared Angel, the touch of prophecy and then he lost everything. Or maybe he just realized how little he really had, he thought. No one asked for his side, no one stuck by him. Not even dear Fred.

He’d always known what was right and what was wrong, he just learned to adjust the spectrum to accommodate the outliers he kept running into. But he’d always known Angel was not the hero, not at heart. Not really, Angelus was always there.

And Angelus couldn’t be trusted.

Apparently, neither could Wesley.


	16. World Full of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Anya take solace in each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "World Full of Nothing" by Depeche Mode

Anya made the feelings clear. She didn’t love him, he didn’t love her. As he took her, he thought maybe it would’ve been easier to love her, to love someone like Anya. Straight and honest, true. She reached for him and he gave her his attention.

“I don’t want just the orgasm,” she gasped. He understood, she wanted his companionship tonight. He focused on her and caught her lips. It was open, not love, but it was warmer than anything he ever had with Buffy. With Harmony. It was almost like Drusilla’s sweeter moments.

“I don’t love you,” Anya whispered, “but I don’t want to love Xander.”

“Then don’t,” he replied, “just look at me” It wasn’t love, but more than they had. It was something.


End file.
